Otaku Maidens
by AdorableGeek
Summary: This is just an unfinished Chapter of a fanfiction i started but never finished.  This is about my schools awesome anime club!


This story is based on (not only certain anime) but also the anime club at my school. These one-shots would feature a bunch of my friends who really loves anime and are just as hilarious as the characters we all love.

I won't state names but instead use initials, also since 100 % of these chapters would be based around our school to avoid a lawsuit (Look's nervously at big scary lawyer dudes) I will be changed a lot of names but if you live in the Baltimore area it should be easy to tell what the setting is if you don't know what I'm talking about that's ok you not knowing is probably for the best.

This first chapter is about how our little family was first formed i never got a chance to finish it but I hope you all like it anyway.

Love,

Lady_Dia

.

.

.

The Tale of Three Clubs

"A.M we should start an fuck awesome Anime Club!" D.A shouted her voice piercing the silence of the robotics room. A.M looked up at her friend forgoing being mad at her for breaking her delicate concentration and decided to instead devote her attention to her friend obviously genius plan.

"What do you think A.M we could do cosplay, Learn Japanese, Eat Japanese foods, Watch anime including hentai!" D.A said her dark brown eyes shimmering with delight and her blinding smile was contagious.

"I've already put in the application in with Ms. Well She said she'll get back to us in a couple days." A.M said deflating her friends mood. D.A glared at the girl and her lips poked out in to a pout. D.A shoulders slumped and her eyes dimmed considerably.

"I'm just going to go sit in a dark corner." D.A grumbled slinking to the conveniently placed recliner in the darkest part of the room. A.M sweat dropped at the dramatic change in her friends mood and her eye twitched as the sound of a mournful violin filled the room. She looked around for the source of the sound but could not find it.

"D.A what is that sound?"

"Oh I bribed the author to give me my own theme music." D.A said with a shrug and A.M glared towards the other menacingly. The authoress gave an loud 'eep' and withdrew the theme music from the story. The author shifted nervously as A.M continued to stare at her from over the rim of her glasses. After what felt like an eternity A.M removed her gaze from the author and returned it D.A.

"Well D.A you know great minds think alike. Besides weren't you the one who said during our freshman year that it would be great if I was president of an anime club and you were the ultra cool Vice President." A.M said and D.A instantly perked up.

"Yeah your right." She said jumping up from the chair her enthusiasm returned.

"Come back tomorrow so that we could talk to Ms. Well" Amber said and D.A nodded vigorously and practically ran out of the room.

"Hentai!" D.A screamed excitedly as she bounded down that hall and A.M sighed.

'_I'm going to have to remind her that we can't watch hentai! _A.M thought with a firm nod before she returned to her work

.

.

.

.

"What? You guys are going to start an anime club and you didn't tell me?" S.A said with a faux hurt expression. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled behind her glasses and a large grin spread. C.L ignored the conversation between A.M and S.A in favor of watching D.A rant about the disgusting food the lunch ladies dare try to feed her.

"….Those stupid evil wenches! Their trying to kill me slowly with these half cooked fucking chicken nuggets! Who the hell gives a kid half cooked food? What if this shit has some sort of disease in it? What if I had eaten it instead of looking at the inside of it? I bet you if I took this shit in there right now they wouldn't even think about eaten it so why in the hell would they serve it?" She ranted and a couple other students nodded in agreement and some snickered at the comical rant.

"Language!" The evil overlord's minion number two….. Um I mean the assistant principal of the senior class shouted. D.A sent the woman a stern glare and silently mumbled something about wishing to vanquish Mrs. Burn.

"What are you guys talking about?" C.B the three juniors favorite freshman asked as she sat down at the end of the table.

"D.A is ranting about the nasty chicken nuggets and A.M is starting an anime club." S.A said pointing to the silently fuming D.A who was texting the author about possible sword designs and scenes in which she would vanquish both the number one minion (Mrs. Ranch) with the most awesome sw


End file.
